Clary's Daughter
by chapiggy
Summary: What if Clary had a daughter before she met Jace? Read on to find out how they will handle Clary's 5 month old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Clary had a daughter? Set during city of bones after Clary kills the ravener demon and is taken back to the institute. Clary is just now waking up._

I wake up with my head killing me. I open up my eyes and I see that I'm in a white room laying in one of about 100 infirmary beds. I sit up and look around to see a girl with jet black hair staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're finally awake." she says.

"Is this the institute?" I ask.

"So what didn't Jace tell you?" She says in an annoyed tone. "And by the way you should probably shower." she adds. "The bath room is right there."

She points to my left where I can see a cream colored door. "I left you some of my old clothes in there."

"Thanks" I say looking down at myself and noticing that somebody put me into and tank top and soft shorts. Puzzled I ask "What happened to my clothes?"

"Jace burned them." she says with a smile on her face as if she were mocking me. "And by the way my name is Isabelle."

"Clary." I say and she leaves.

As soon as she's out the door I get up and take a shower, as I clean myself I notice that the soap smells like lavender. When I get out I see the clothes that she left for me, they're a little big on me and show off my rather nonexistent rack, as Simon would say.

I go back out to find Isabelle or Jace. I come out to a huge hallway and start walking in one direction as I fiddle with my necklace. I suddenly hear a piano and go towards the noise hoping that the person playing it will give me some directions.

I walk in and I see Jace sitting at the piano. "Is that you Alec?" he asks no bothering to look up.

"No, it's me Clary."

"Well it looks like our very own sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up after three day."

"I was out for three days?!"

"Yeah why?" he asks puzzled at my response. "We haven't been able to find anything about your mom."

"Lilian." I whisper as my face pales and my hand automatically goes up to my necklace.

"Come on, we should probably get you to Hodge" he says standing up.

We walk out into the hallway and he says "So who is this Lilian? You seemed pretty freaked out when I told you how long you were out for."

"Lilian Chelsea Fray." I say smiling. "Is my daughter, she's 5 months old."

"Wait you have a daughter?" he says shocked. "How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen last month. I wasn't planning on having a kid but about a month before my fifteenth birthday I was walking home when a guy jumped me, drugged me and raped me. I don't remember much after that except for getting home to a very angry mother but when I told her what happened she just cried along with me. And because we don't believe in abortion, I kept the baby" I say looking down.

"Oh god Clary I'm so sorry." Jace says apologetically.

"It's okay. I love her more than anything." I say as we stop in front of an open door.

"So where is she now?"

"She's at a daycare center specifically for the children of teen moms. They let them stay there for up to five days before they call the police unless you tell that you'll be gone for longer than that, they have extra clothes and everything. So that's where I dropped her off three day ago when I went out to the coffee shop, if my mom's missing then she hasn't picked her up so she must still be there."

"Would you two care to come in here?" a male voice asks from inside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I forgot it in the last chapter so here it is and I will only be posting this once. Disclaimer: all right go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare she owns all of the character except for Lilian and she owns the main plot line.**

Jace pushes me inside just as I tell him that I would like to go pick up my daughter.

"Well, I'm Hodge." he says shaking my hand. "And you are Clarissa Adele Fray daughter of shadowhunter Jocelyn Fray."

"Wait my mom is a shadowhunter?" I say remembering Jace telling me that he was in fact a shadowhunter himself.

"Why yes she was and so are you. I knew your mother very well up until about sixteen years ago when she left after the uprising." he then proceeded to tell me all about my father Valentine, the shadow world, the uprising, the circle and shadowhunters for about an hour.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." I say sitting down.

"Yes, yes it is." says Hodge in a calming tone. "Now why don't we go get your daughter? I heard yours and Jace's conversation about her and I'm sorry about what happened to you, but my guess is that your mother is the one who got you to hate abortion?" I nod. "That's probably because we shadowhunters don't believe in abortion. Anyways, Lilian Chelsea, I quite like that but how did you come up with it?"

"Well at first I wanted to call her Stella Grace Lilian Chelsea Daire Fray but my mom said that that would be too long so I took out the Stella Grace Daire part and was left with Lilian Chelsea Fray."

"Who's Lilian?" Isabelle asks as we come around the corner from what I assume is the front entrance to the institute.

"My daughter." I say matter of factly and Isabelle looks a little shocked so I say. "I was raped."  
And at that she says "Oh I'm so sorry." but I wave her apology away. "So are you going to get her now?"

"Why yes we are." Replies Hodge. "Would you care to accompany Jace and Clary?"

"Sure, I love babies." she says smiling and eyeballing me fiddling with my necklace. "So what is that?"

"It's a locket with a picture of Lilian and me on one side." I say opening it to show her and she steps forward peering at my neck. "And on the other side is my mom and her best friend Luke who is like a father to me."

"Well that's cute." Isabelle says smiling genuinely.

"Can we go get your child now?" Jace asks looking ever so slightly annoyed.

"Okay let's go." I say, and with that we walk outside and Jace suddenly stops a smile creeping onto his face.

"Hey Clary, can you drive? Because Hodge has this old car he insists on keeping but none of us know how to drive."

"Yeah I just got my license, but I don't have my wallet."

"Here you go." Jace hand me my wallet and phone. "They were in the pocket of you jacket that I burned but I thought that you might want them."

"Okay then let's go."

We get into the car and I start the thirty minute drive to Brooklyn. Jace sits in the front next to me while Isabelle is stuck in the back, we have some small talk and soon we're there. As I park the car in front of the daycare center I smile and get out of the car excited to see my baby girl after three days. I look at Jace and Isabelle and we all walk into the main building.

As I open the door the familiar scent of baby powder and honey hits me and I smile slightly, glad for something familiar. As we walk up to the front desk the familiar face of Erin, Simon's friend, looks up at me.

"Clary!" she squeals and leans over the desk to give me a quick hug. "This is your first time not notifying us before you left Lily here for more than a day; I was starting to get a little worried this isn't really like you to not call."

"Sorry about that Erin, I got a little caught up in something." I say and gesture to Jace and Isabelle who are just standing awkwardly next to me. "So where's my baby girl?"

"She just woke up." I hear a familiar voice and look up to see Marin, the daycare's owner, walking into the room with Lilian in her little cart seat.

I smile as she hands Lilian to me and say, "Can I have my extras bag?" And Erin disappears into the back room and returns few seconds later holding my Vera Bradley bag that I keep here filled with formula, clothes, diapers, and other necessary stuff like that.

"Thank!" I say and I turn and go out the door, Jace and Isabelle right at my heels.

"Do you want her up front with you?" Jace asks.

"Heavens no!" I say. "The safest place for children is in the back."

"Yay!" Isabelle squeals showing her delight at sitting in the back with a five month old baby.

When we get back to the institute I get Lily and her bag while Hodge tells me that he would like me to stay at the institute at least until we find my mother, he then asks Jace to show me to my room.

When we get there I put all of my stuff onto the bed that already has some more of Isabelle's old clothes on it, I then take an oddly quiet Lily out of her car seat and begin to bounce light while she drifts to sleep in my arms.

"She's a really cute baby." Jace says and I smile.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I never thought you'd ask" he says. At this I just chuckle and hand him a now sleeping Lily.

He smiles at her and says, "She has your bright red hair but it's slightly less curly, more wavy in the picture of your mom that in your locket but she still has your emerald green eyes." At this I blush slightly just as a boy about Jace's age, which he told me was seventeen, walks up behind Jace.

"Isabelle told me about Clary waking up and you guys going to go get the baby, so I came to see her for myself. And by the way I'm Alec, Isabelle's older blood brother and Jace's adoptive."

"Well this is her." I say as Jace hands Lily back to me. "Lilian Chelsea Fray."

"Can I hold her?" Alec asks shyly.

"Sure!" I say as I hand Lily to him.

"Isabelle ordered some Chinese food after I convinced her that Clary probably doesn't want food poisoning from her cooking."

"Cool," I say, "I'm starving!" So I grab Lily's formula and they lead me down to the dinning with Alec still holding Lily.  
When we get there Jace shows me to the microwave so that I can warm up Lily's dinner. As we all sit down, me now holding a drinking Lily, Isabelle asks, "So when are we going to start looking for Clary's mom?"

"Tomorrow," Hodge says watching as Clary feeds her baby, "I think that we could all do with a good night's sleep." When we're all done eating Jace leads me back to my room with a now sleeping Lily and leaves me for the night.

I get back into the clothes that I woke up in and drift off to sleep under the soft blankets of my bed with Lily in my arms.

**Sorry for the delay guys, I find this website very confusing when trying to publish stories but I think I have it all worked out now. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, it really makes me want to write more. I'm trying to write another chapter and I would love some input on what I should have happen, so please comment thank you all.**


End file.
